Cake
by Gay Ships Sailing
Summary: Has Sebastian been slacking on his tasks?


It was always strange to Sebastian, seeing a child sitting at a grown man's desk, doing a grown man's work. He supposed the emotion most humans would feel upon seeing this would be called 'sadness'. They would pity the child being forced into adulthood too soon. But, Sebastian knew better. No one forced Ciel to do anything and Ciel had been long past childhood for some time. Though his thirteen year old body was young and small, Ciel's mind had matured early to take on the responsibilities he had wanted, had sold his soul to a demon to have.

Sebastian took a deep breath and adjusted his tie before opening the study door. He really hoped Ciel wasn't in one of his moods today. The room was quiet when Sebastian entered, save the scratch of pen on paper, and this made him hopeful. The butler lifted the silver platter he was carrying high, straightened his back, and hurried over to the desk.

"Here you are, my lord." He set the platter down with a flourish. A single, generous slice of rich chocolate cake was perfectly presented to the Earl. He didn't even look up at it, just mumbled something incoherent and waved his free hand to shoo Sebastian away. _Ungrateful brat_ , Sebastian though. Outwardly, he bowed like the good servant he was and turned to leave.

"Wait a moment." Sebastian froze and shut his dark red eyes. He really didn't have time for this today. But he had to do everything Ciel said. "Turn around." He turned to face the boy again with a forced smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Stop that," he snapped. Sebastian's mask fell to reveal his genuine irritation. "Come here." Ciel's blue eye stared up at him and he swiped away the patch over his right eye, flashing his and Sebastian's contract. Sebastian took small, slow steps back over to the desk and waited expectantly. Ciel leaned back in his chair, hands folded in his lap. "Tell me, Sebastian, did you make this cake just now or earlier this morning?"

"Earlier. I had a feeling you would be craving sweets this afternoon, as you tend to do most days." Ciel reached out, dipping his finger into the thick frosting.

"And I requested this be brought to me exactly ten minutes ago, correct?" He placed the finger in his mouth and slowly, yet noisily, sucked the frosting from his finger. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the display, not caring of the wrath it would incur on him.

"That is correct, m-"

"Kneel." At Ciel's barked order, Sebastian dropped to his knees. Ciel smirked and stood up. "How long does it take to get from here to the kitchen?" he asked, sliding his finger through the frosting again.

"Not too long, my lord," Sebastian answered through gritted teeth. Ciel circled behind him, a small hand gripping a fistful of long black hair and yanking Sebastian's head back. Sebastian grunted at the sudden motion and fixed the boy with a burning stare. Ciel began smearing the frosting over Sebastian's mouth, across his cheek, down his neck.

"Over the past couple of days, I have found dust in the mansion. I have had to wait in the hot sun while you took your time to get the carriage. I have had cold tea and late suppers." As he explained, he raked his tongue over Sebastian's face and neck to clean off the frosting. It made the demon growl, but encouraged Ciel. Once he was done, he whispered into Sebastian's ear, "You're slacking. Keep in mind that you're serving a Phantomhive."

"For now," Sebastian whispered back. Ciel looked surprised. "But, when the time comes, I will enjoy picking you out of my teeth." To emphasize his point, Sebastian allowed his fangs to slip out. Ciel grinned and released Sebastian's hair before stepping away. As sadistic as Sebastian was and as much as he hated Ciel, there was something about him during times like these. It made Sebastian feel equal parts rage, respect, and lust.

On his way back to his chair, Ciel slapped the plate of dessert onto the carpet and stepped on it with his heeled shoe, squishing it into the floor. "Look at that," he said. "You've made quite a mess of the floor, Sebastian." He looked back over his shoulder and grinned sweetly. "Clean it up."

 _When the time comes_ , Sebastian thought, standing and straightening his suit. _When the time comes…_


End file.
